


Not Once A Week

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Pirate Alliance [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Kinda, Law being mushy, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Secret Rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A secret rendezvous and the beginning of a confession...





	Not Once A Week

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from ffn. Published 04-13-15, my first One Piece fic... wow it's been a while, lol

It had become a weekly thing for them. Every Thursday, Law would sneak aboard and take him back to the submarine. Why were they sneaking around in the first place? Luffy had to admit it was true that Law had less to worry about on his own vessel; the possibility of being mauled by his protective nakama was not something Law wanted to deal with. But what about the Heart Pirates? Did they know Luffy was on board at least once a week? Luffy's guess was no, based on how Law always told him to shut up when they were heading down the hall to his room.

Luffy stared at the ceiling. Wait, he did this a few days ago. "Law…" No reply. He was sure that today was not Thursday. Why had Law come for him? "Law… Traffy…"

Finally the surgeon looked up. He removed his hat and placed it next to the straw hat on his nightstand. "What Luffy?"

"Today's not Thursday." He stated simply.

"Nope, it's Sunday." He leaned back down to teen's chest and placed a kiss on the X-shaped scar there.

"What about Thurs… Haaahh!" The rest of his question disappeared into the gasp.

Law removed his teeth from the pink bud, kissing his way to the other one. "What about?" He murmured.

Luffy didn't answer. His mind too cloudy to even remember what he was going to say. He gripped the sheets beneath as his back arched towards Law's mouth. He grabbed the collar of Law's shirt and pulled him up. The surgeon gladly accepted the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Luffy's mouth and commanding dominance. When he pulled away, he smirked and kissed down Luffy's jaw to his ear. "Maybe I just wanted to see you…" He bit at his earlobe and pulled gently.

"Law," Luffy squirmed under him, his face flushed a dark pink. It wasn't like the older man to be so cuddly with his words and emotions. Luffy's stomach fluttered at the confession. He liked the feeling, he wanted more of it. He pulled Law closer and buried his face into the man's neck. "I want you." He mumbled before gently biting down at the juncture of Law's neck and shoulder. He heard the man above him gasp as he sucked on the spot.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him impossibly close. "Not tonight Luffy. Next time, I promise."

Luffy pulled away and looked up at him. "Then why did you come get me?"

"I told you, I just wanted to see you."

Luffy's stomach knotted, the same feeling from before washed over him. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. "Do you love me?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He watched as Law's eyes widen and then closed, the slightest bit of pink ghosting over his nose.

"I don't know yet. I think, I might…" He let out a heavy sigh. "Give me some time to think about it Straw Hat." He opened his eyes to a pair of lips brushing across his own.

"I love you. That's ok, right?" Luffy let go and dropped his head back on to the pillow. "I can wait until you really figure it out. I still want you though." He rolled his hips up against Law's suggestively.

Law reached out and pinched Luffy's nose sharply. "And I said not tonight." He watched as Luffy tried to pout. He failed miserably though, with his nose still being held and a chuckled escaping him before his signature smile over took him. Law let go in favor of leaning down to capture his lips instead. He did love Luffy, he just wasn't ready to admit it yet.


End file.
